hxhfandomcom-20200215-history
Kite (Chimera ant)
|appearance =Anime, Manga |manga debut = Chapter 215 |anime debut = |movie debut = |arc = |ova debut= |game debut= |english = |japanese = |status =Active |gender =Female |race = Chimera Ant |birthplace = |birthday = |age = |height = |weight = |bloodtype = |residence = |nationality = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |headquarters = |trained = |instructor = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |rank = |classification = |aura type = |graduation = |grad age = |registration = |number = |group =Ant |family = * Queen * Meruem * Kite |techniques = |tools = |nen = }} is a Chimera Ant Appearance and Personality Oaoskekeiw Chimera Ant arc Kite is born prematurely as a tiny infant after Meruem forcibly breaks open the Queen's abdomen to get to the outside worldVol 21, p.65. After finding her in the Queen's remains, Colt, a squadron leader extremely loyal to the Queen, swears to protect her at all costs. She is raised by Colt like a normal human being so that both of them are granted protection by Morel. Despite that, she still grows at the rate of a Chimera ant and by the end of the Chimera Ant crisis she already looks like a human girl in early childhood. The Hunters Association then classifies her and Colt as magical beasts to keep them from being hunted down. Colt calls her Reina, but she herself insists that her name is kiteCh 316, p.17. Kite tiny infant.jpg|Kite as a tiny infant Kiterat.png|Kite looking like a little human girl New Hunter Chairman Election arc Near the end of the election for the 13th Hunter Chairman, Ging guesses that Kite could survive and was reborn as a girl probably thanks to a special mode of the Crazy Slots ability called ''How could I die like this?''Ch 335, p.12. A koala-like Chimera ant, who used to be an assassin when he was a human, then finds Kite and confesses that he shot to death a red-haired little girl who looked just like Kite does now as she was being chased by some Chimera ants. The koala ant regrets he did not kill those ants instead, and claims that he is even worse and more cowardly than them for having always run from everything. Kite tells him to stay by her side and work for her to truly repent of his sins. Kite warns him not to let his resolve falter, otherwise she will kill himCh 337, p.11-12. Gon then comes and apologizes to Kite for being weak. Kite consoles him with the fact that he defeated Pitou while Kite could not and says both of them did not have enough training. She urges Gon to go back to where Ging is then leaves with the koala ant. Later, she, the amateur Hunters in her team, the koala ant and Gon are seen in Spinner Clow's hometown, watching thousands of swans flying into the sky at sunriseCh 339, p.8-12. References HitCounter Category:Characters Category:Chimera ants Category:Females Category:Animals